User blog:PurplePassion20/Diamond Choices/The Heist: Monaco
Create a diversion in Chapter 1: 4'''. This choice will unlock a fun bonus scene and give your character 100 heist points. *Have a drink with Rye in Chapter 1: '''3. This choice provides some backstory with regards to both the MC and Rye, possibly improving their relationship at the same time. *Reminisce with Eris in Chapter 2: 3 or 4. This is a flashback scene but it's action-packed, gives us more insight into the main character's criminal pasts and gives us the chance to kiss Eris (even better if you're planning on making her your love interest). *Recruit Lena Ortiz: 3 or 4: Unlocks bonus scenes and dialogue, not to mention a scene near the end of the book that haters of Ansel Crane will find very satisfying. *Recruit Niles Edison: 3 or 4: Unlocks more bonus scenes and introduces us to a powerful group whose influence may come in handy. Even better if you recruited Anton, since the dialogue between the two is both heartwarming and funny. *Spend time with our driver in Chapter 3: 4'''. This choice gives us a fast-paced bonus scene, the chance to improve our trust score (something which can have an impact on the book's ending) and an option to romance our driver (who is also a love interest). *Diamond outfit in Chapter 4: '''3: It's possible to gain the same amount of heist points without it. However, wearing the diamond outfit automatically gives you those heist points and more trust from you hacker. *Rescue Whisper: 3''': Gives you a helpful ally in the final heist, although you should be fine without her if you choose enough diamond choices later in the story. *Help Sonia Alves in Chapter 5: '''4. This choice will boost Sonia's trust (something that is very important later in the book). Also, if you take this diamond choice, you can take the choice that boosts your heist score instead of Sonia's trust later on in the same chapter and still have enough Trust points. *Go drinking with the crew in Chapter 5: 3'''. A fun scene that allows you to unwind before things get hectic again, as well as the chance to improve your relationship with your chosen love interest. No heist points or trust points, though. *Diamond hideout in Chapter 6: '''4. Increases both your heist score and trust score, while also being a cosmetic treat. *Recruit Miranda Moreau: 3 or 4. Allows you to gain some insight on the royal family, and leads to a rather touching reunion scene later on in the book, as well as other bonus scenes. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 7: 2 or 3. Skips only one choice later in the chapter. Provides you with a boost to your heist score and trust score, although the non-diamond choice (which is timed) gives you the same boost if you make the right choice. *Steal Ulrich's tools: 4''': Provides a boost to your heist score, your thief's trust score and is helpful in the final heist. *Learn grifting in Chapter 8: '''3 or 4. Makes it easier to win against Ulrich and boosts your grifter's trust score. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 8: 3 or 4. Boosts your heist score and changes dialogue in Chapter 8. *Obtain the Fingerprint Glove: 4'''. Boosts your heist score, your thief's trust score and unlocks a bonus scene in the final heist. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 9: '''3. Boosts your heist score and alters dialogue during the masquerade ball. Also looks cool. *Spend time with Sonia in Chapter 9: 4'''. Boosts Sonia's trust, thereby bringing you closer to getting Sonia as an ally near the end of the story, as well as getting to learn more about her. *Flashback with Ansel in Chapter 10: '''2 or 3. Provides some insight about Ansel's motives and contains a fun flashback scene. However, no heist points or trust points are given, and some may not care about Ansel enough to hear what he has to say. *Spend time with Eris in Chapter 10: 3 or 4. Gives us the chance to get closer to Eris, learn more about her and possibly kiss her. Plus, there's some awesome-looking artwork in this scene. *Learn fighting techniques in Chapter 11: 4'''. Equips you to deal with fights later in the book, increases your muscle's trust score and allows you to earn more heist points both later in this chapter and later in the book. *Get the Body Armour: '''4. Boosts your heist score and muscle's trust score, as well as making it easier to endure the fights ahead. *Diamond outfit in Chapter 12: 3'''. Boosts your heist score and unlocks different dialogue. *Bet to win the supercar: '''4. Boosts both heist score and driver's trust score, as well as aiding in the final heist. *Spending time with your driver in Chapter 12: 3 or 4. Boosts their trust score, allows you to find out more information about them and possibly romance them. Category:Blog posts